


Sensational

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco in a dress, Draco is Worried, Draco wants to look Beautiful, Lucius Malfoy uses a Transphobic Slur, M/M, Non-Binary Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Supportive Harry Potter, so please be careful reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Sometimes Draco likes wear feminine clothes and use make-up, but he's worried about telling Harry the truth about himself.





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> The is my eleventh Fictober story, and uses the prompt: _You could talk about it, you know? _
> 
> This story is written for my wonderful friend PollyWeasley to wake up with. Today, Draco is extra beautiful, especially for you.

Draco leaned close to his mirror, and applied the last of his blusher. 

He was easy with his brush, and kept everything looking natural and elegant. A little mascara opened up his grey eyes and just a touch of lip gloss made his lips shiny and kissable. 

Draco scorned heavy colours or thick, sticky textures. All Draco wanted was to define his good features, his full lips and cheekbones and feel beautiful. 

Draco walked back and took in his full appearance in the mirror, brushing the glossy stands of hair away from his face. He wore a mossy green slip dress that softened his angular lines. _Immaculate make-up and the perfect dress_. He looked good. Draco smiled, and Mirror Draco winked back at him. 

Dressing like this wasn’t something that Draco did all that often, but he’d been fascinated by female clothes since he was a child, stealing his Mother’s magazines and ripping out the pages. The only person in the world who knew was Pansy, and his best-friend had been sworn to secrecy on the subject. 

Draco hadn’t told Harry. _Never_ Harry. His lover was gay and Draco didn’t know how he’d react to dresses. To make-up. Maybe Harry would feel disgusted? Uncomfortable? Draco couldn’t take the chance. 

Pansy had scoffed at the idea that Harry would react badly. “You could talk about it, you know? It’s _you_ he loves, Dray. _Not_ the clothes you’re wearing.” 

But Draco remembered his Father finding his dresses, his make-up and shoes as a boy. Lucius had ruined them, obliterated them with magic when he’d found them hidden. “Grotesque,” Father had said. “Freakish and unnatural.”

It saddened Draco, not sharing this part of himself with Harry. Dressing in feminine clothes was a part of who he was, something he enjoyed. Soft floaty dresses make him feel desirable and alluring. He’d like to pose for Harry, have him kiss away the lipstick and slowly peel the silken material from his body-

Draco was pulled from his thoughts by the chime of the floo. Harry fell through his fireplace in a puff of sparking magic, all wild matted hair, clumping boots and fiery green eyes. 

“_Fuck_,” Draco shouted, his secret outed to his lover in all of its glory. It was too late to glamour his appearance, or get a robe or even to run away. Draco wanted to cry, but he settled instead for shouting. “It’s Thursday, you arse! You said you were coming on Friday. And now you’ve… You’ve seen me, Harry-”

“It _is_ Friday,” Harry replied walking quickly towards Draco and wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses against Draco’s hair. “I can see you, Draco. See you looking like the most beautiful creature on Merlin’s whole Earth. Don’t be ashamed, love. You look sensational.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
